


The Grand Witch Eros

by Liquidation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Emperor Victor Nikiforov, Enemies to Lovers, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Witch Hunters, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquidation/pseuds/Liquidation
Summary: “From blood and bone I shall rise again and with my return, I shall destroy the thing that you love most.”In his previous life as the wicked and cruel witch Eros, Yuuri had met his fate at the hands of Emperor Viktor Nikiforov, but not before he placed a curse swearing that he would return to extract his revenge.After living his second life as Yuuri, a five time world champion men’s figure skater, and dying once more after an accident, Yuuri finds himself once again in his previous life just as he once promised. The issue now is that he is no longer the same angered witch he was before, and Yuuri has to try to right his past wrongs and protect his fellow witches without falling into his old ways.In the end, will Yuuri stop his initial plan for revenge or are some curses just fated to be?





	The Grand Witch Eros

_ **Sento una voce che piange lontano** _  
_ **Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?** _

_Perhaps there was a time where Eros dreamed of fighting for him, where a young, foolish witch dared to dream that he could one day be beside the beautiful, young emperor to be. Those naive feelings of awe and admiration had long since withered and with his youth and innocence died the adoration he once held for the current emperor of Ruthenia. The cold, blue eyes of the man before him held nothing but hatred and contempt and Eros knew his eyes flashed red in retaliation. Still, despite kneeling on the steps of the imperial palace - black robes torn, makeup running and smeared from battle and rain, bloodied and defeated with a sword at his throat - he still clung to his stubborn pride. He refused to have this man take that away from him as well._

_“The Grand Witch Eros, you are hereby charged with the mass murder of the innocent, attempted regicide, and in turn treason of the highest order. How do you plead?”_

_All around him the revel roared for his head. His fingers curled into the ruined fabric of his robes and he bared his teeth at the emperor in a look he hoped conveyed all of his hatred, revulsion, and bitter disappointment in the man standing above him._

_ **Con una spada vorrei tagliare quelle gole che cantano d'amore  
Vorrei serrare nel gelo le mani che scrivono quei versi d'ardente passione** _

_“One day, I hope that everything that brings you joy turns to ash in your mouth - that you will one day learn of the despair that you have dealt me. You stole everything from me, and for that, I hate you, Viktor Nikiforov, with everything in my being…” Eros gritted while the man stayed unmoved. He hated him more for it, and in his last moments, Eros swore he’d make the emperor remember this day until his very last days._

_A sly smile stretched across his red stained lips as his eyes narrowed in focus. Viktor smartly recognized the dangerous shift in energy, but there was little he could do now that Eros had made up his mind. “But I am also a gracious witch… I’ll bestow upon your empire one last gift.”_

_“Kill him! Kill him now!” Commoners and guards alike screeched in fear. As Viktor raised his sword, Eros’s eyes flashed red._

_“From blood and bone I shall rise again and with my return, I shall destroy the thing that you love most.”_

_The satisfying flash of surprise in Emperor Viktor’s eyes was the last thing he saw before the sound of a silver blade ended him. Not even the deafening cries of the people could overpower the ringing of his own laughter though, as the darkness consumed him._

_ **Stammi vicino, non te ne andare  
Ho paura di perderti** _

But that was all another life in another time in another place.

Here, he was no longer the Grand Witch Eros. Here, he was just Yuuri, five time men’s figure skating world champion and living legend. Here there was no such thing as magic or witches, a fact that caused a younger, more emotionally volatile Yuuri to fall into fits and panic attacks. Instead of magic, he found his outlet in dance and figure skating.

And perhaps some things stay the same because even in this world, he had no one. Having no one meant no distractions though, and he threw everything into his skating. Now, he skated for the entire world to see at the International Grand Prix as he competed for his sixth consecutive gold medal.

It was almost ironic that he danced elegantly across the ice now, dressed in a princely blue jacket when once upon a time all had seen him as a demon sent from Hell. Having the past twenty-four years of this new life to reflect on it, he supposed he rightfully deserved their disdain. He could never dream of atoning for the sins of his past life and if he could take it all back, he would in a heartbeat. He had been driven by revenge and blinded by his own anger and hatred that he disregarded all the lives he ruined along the way.

He turned and twisted across the ice, losing himself in his art. He had dedicated this season to his lost magic that he had once abused and taken for granted. While many speculated that Stammi Vicino was dedicated to a former lover, it was more so the mourning of his innate magic.

Despite not having magic though, Yuuri knew a great many things.

He knew that his final curse never took place since he’s here now living this new life.

He knew that with his current performance, he would break his own world record and take home the gold.

And he knew the second he took off for his final signature quad flip that something had gone terribly wrong.

Much like his death in his previous life, his death in this life was met with the deafening roar of the audience before everything went to black.

** _Partiamo insieme  
Ora sono pronto_ **

** _Let's leave together  
Now I'm ready_ **

* * *

The first thing Yuuri became aware of when he awoke was that he couldn’t breathe. The next was the endless darkness despite his eyes blinking rapidly. He gasped desperately, his own startled cry muffled by the lack of air, as he felt around blindly. Cold dread sank into him as he felt nothing but cold slabs surrounding him.

Had he been buried alive?

He cried out, hoping someone would hear him as he clawed at the marble slab above him. Yuuri could feel himself growing lightheaded from the lack of oxygen and a primal sort of fear took hold of him in that moment. Crying, clawing, and banging, he began to fight for his life.

With all his strength, he gave one last desperate shove, and with it, his tomb was briefly illuminated red before the sarcophagus cover went flying in pieces. Coughing and gasping, Yuuri dragged himself out of the coffin, greedily gulping in the fresh air around him. It took another minute for him to regain his senses and another for the world to come back into focus.

He was in a garden, surrounded by an overgrowth of thorns, roses, and weeds. It seemed to him that this garden had been left unkempt for a long time, and yet the plant life seemed to have flourished all the same.

Yuuri staggered to his feet but found himself stumbling once more due to the stiffness in his muscles. The funeral clothes they had buried him in uncomfortably stuck to his skin in a sort of grimy way and he felt far dirtier than he should have even lying in a dusty coffin for who knows how long. It was then, illuminated by a sliver of moonlight, that he was able to properly glimpse at his attire.

A cold dread settled into his core as he recognized the robes that clung to his skin with a mixture of dirt and congealed blood.

“No,” he found himself whispering to himself as he felt a familiar panic bubble up in his throat, “no, no, no, no, no.”

He immediately looked up as he heard guards in the distance. “What was that sound? Check the perimeter!”

As it turns out, he didn’t have time to panic. Yuuri had to escape now if he wanted to live. The witch looked down at his hands and wiggled his fingers experimentally. He was a long time out of practice, but he dearly hoped it was like riding a bike. The transportation spell was one of the more advanced spells that could easily go wrong if not done correctly.

His eyes flashing gold, Yuuri disappeared from that thorny garden before anyone could even notice his presence.

Moments later, guards flooded the moonlit garden, surrounding the ruined sarcophagus as a tall, silver-haired man dressed in red robes and armed with a sword approached the scene warily. The young emperor’s advisor, Yakov, came running behind him soon after.

“How did this happen? Was it a grave robbing?” the gruff man demanded, “have those witches come to revive the witch themselves?”

“No,” Viktor answered quietly, yet a heavy silence among the throng of people resounded afterwards, “you can see from the markings on the stone that he clawed his way out of his own grave.” He abruptly turned to his guards then, and despite his authoritative front, a sliver of fear crept into his heart. “The Grand Witch Eros has returned as promised. Prepare all of my men and call an emergency council meeting. We must find the witch before he strikes again.”

His guards acted immediately in a panicked frenzy, but the emperor stayed unmoved. Viktor closed his eyes among the chaos in an attempt to pretend, if only for a moment, that his reality was just one horrific nightmare.

Yakov placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his reverie. “Will you be alright, Vitya?”

For only a brief moment, Viktor’s true feelings revealed themselves as his fingers minutely shook as he pushed his disheveled bangs out of his face. “I have to be. I can’t afford to be anything but. One wrong move may cost me everything.”

Yakov nodded gravely. “He will undoubtedly come after you.”

Viktor laughed humorlessly. “Did you know that I still hear his laughter in my dreams as if he’s been taunting me all these years? I remember exactly what he said as if it were yesterday. ‘From blood and bone I shall rise again and with my return…’”

** _I shall destroy the thing that you love most._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know I live for the one-shot plot bunnies


End file.
